


I FUCK LIKE A BEAST.

by BriTheSweet



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriTheSweet/pseuds/BriTheSweet
Summary: Your legs spread open by calloused hands pulling them apart, though with how things have been up to this point, you would've done the same almost willingly. Your cheeks a flushed a deep red likes roses, feeling your heart thumping and body get increasingly warmer with each passing second that went with him on top of you."Look at you, so fragile, so weak under me," his all-too-familiar voice purred, moving his hand to stroke your blushing face, an act that took you aback with how unusually gentle it was. "Adorable.I want to break you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! What better way to celebrate than to write about getting dicked down by spooky demon dick?  
> Disclaimer: I, the author, tend to write about vaginal sex since that's what I'm used to and it's what first comes to mind when I think about sex. And to clarify that - while my mind does think that way - I try to keep things gender neutral enough so that people who don't have those parts can still enjoy this. Hope this makes sense.

Demons can go into heat. You found this out the rather hard way when HABIT's acting more bizarre than what's normal for him. He's much more high-strung and avoidant when it came to being in your presence, which is odd considering a fraction of the time you couldn't get him to leave you alone. Yet, the sudden drastic change in his conduct piqued your interest and got the best of you one night.

Lying on the front room loveseat, your eyelids get heavy, feeling them flicker slower and slower each time you blink, accepting the slumber that's concealing you like the blanket wrapped around you. Then a _SLAM!_ of an entryway hauled you out of the sleepy haze. Blinking to unblur your vision enough to perceive what's happening, you sit up and take a look around. The heavy thumps of clunky work boots registered to you as a sound you've grown accustomed to.

You start to stand up and stretch in the process, instinctively tip-toeing to not make any sudden commotions because if it's who you thought it is then god knows what he's up to. Hearing a soft squeak followed by the footsteps getting louder with each passing stomp, the nearest door swung open.

"HABIT?" your voice called out, not knowing what sorta reaction to anticipate―if any.

 **"Leave. Me. Alone,"** a voice mumbled with a dull and serious tone that made your insides sink. It sounded more like a demand, a request, than a suggestion.

Regardless of how it sounded, you're persistent and had foolishly continued. "No," is your answer, attempting to persevere as you planted your feet on the creaky wooden floor, your stance remaining steadfast in spite of the way that you're looking everywhere around you―paranoid. HABIT's tricky and you'd never figure out his movements; one moment he'd be yards away, the following second, you turn your back and he's there, that shit-eating grin on his face that's charming yet it made you wanna wipe it off him.

Right now, he's the complete opposite of coy and sly, instead slinking into the conjoined kitchen before you. With his—no—with him possessing Evan's body, he's small. Broad-shouldered, though, not to be thought little of in terms of strength, even when not being controlled. As of now, his stature isn't the usual intense and certain, his figure looking smaller than it generally is. The presence of insidiousness that accompanied him is still noticeably felt all around but in any case, with him slouched over, his shaggy dark-colored hair falling over his face, the sight influenced him to appear to be much the same as seeing a lost, defenseless child. You knew that's far from the situation.

You neared closer, not having any desire to make sudden moves that could incite him―which is very easy to do. Nor did you have any desire to wind up the instance of curiosity killing the cat―or in this case, you. "You've been strange lately," you spoke once more, your voice lower yet still firm, "I can tell. I need to know what's up." You gave an anxious gulp, swallowing hard.

A pause pursued, one that felt like the quiet between the both of you would never break.

 **"I can smell you,"**  he let out, seeming as though he's exhaling from a sigh. It's apparent that his breathing is toiled, shaking somewhat each time he breathed in.

"My... smell...?" you repeated, studying him to find out what he's getting at. "I-I'm not wearing any perfume and I got a shower yesterday," you proceeded on, speaking slowly as though conversing to some wild creature, which as you soon realize isn't altogether off the mark.

 **"Your aroma,"**  he murmurs out, and his head that'd been turned away and looking down is tilting to view you, his unmistakable eyes behind the hairs strewn over his face. His eyes could be various hues of green, fluctuating in intensity, and when taken over, the green never went away. There were times when there were glints of purple flashes of it, appearing like warning signs. Now is one of those occasions, when he locked eyes with you and the purple appeared and it made your heart skip a beat.

 **"Your musk... I can read you like a book. Delicate, sweet, overwhelming and not in a bad way."** HABIT sucked in air through his teeth then heaved out a breath, the edges of his mouth perking up a bit. " **It's invigorating.** **_Tempting_ ** **."**  The manner in which his voice is getting husky and imposing―it sent chills up and down your spine. You saw his eyes leering at you, making you feel as though if you're prey; like he'd pounce on you at any minute.

Turns out it's at any second as you felt yourself being grabbed by the shoulders, pushed down onto the plush cushions of the loveseat you were lying on minutes prior.

"Ouch, fu– HABIT, ow, it hurts!" you cried out as his grasp on you got tighter, his fingernails starting to dig into your shoulders. All of a sudden, you got your release as he let go; it's then that you discovered he's on top of you, straddling your waist.

 **"You not comprehending what's happening is the best part,"**  he said, licking his lips.

"That's why I wanted to try and, y'know, check on you. You've been acting so avoidant and jumpy, it's been really off-putting," you clarified, a margin of real worry in your voice.

HABIT only let out an ominous chuckle in response, one that's warped and made your heart swell. " **Well then, at this point it'd just be considerate of me to explain, hm? I'm a demon, as I'm certain you're very much aware of. However, demons like me? Go into heat."**

HABIT bowed down to draw nearer to your face, now feeling his hot breath on the nape of your neck as he pressed on. " **Stuck in a rut, I bet you'd say. My plan was to be thoughtful enough to spare you the mating process since you drive me wild already, but you just had to be persistent. At least I have an excuse to admit that you're a perfect mate,"**  he cooed in your ear.

Trying to adjust his position, he noticed something. The bewildered deer-in-the-headlights look you had on moments ago is replaced with you gnawing on your lip and squirming, attempting to close your legs.

 **"Is there an issue?"**  he questioned, gaining a smirk on his face.

"I, well, I'm not gonna pretend that doesn't sound like, erm, a thing I'm into..."

HABIT drew to a still, too still; he quit fidgeting and looked down upon you, already expecting to hear the words he's aching for to dribble out of your mouth.

"I wouldn't mind being your mate," you stated, but adding, "uh, just this once, got it?" with finality.

**"Got it, got it... though I do wonder whether you'll change your attitude after I'm finished with you."**

There's hardly anything standing in your way of going at it; you're wearing a small crop top with spaghetti strings that'd sometimes fall off of your shoulders and pajama short-shorts. Lifting your legs a bit, he took the lead and pulled off your shorts, tossing them aside and giving you a once-over, savoring seeing your legs spreading open, a wetness forming between them.

With a bulge showing in his jeans, he took them off and slid off his underwear, exposing his hot erection, precum already making it slick. HABIT's bigger than you expected and thought about if he'd fit. You addressed your own question with a _'yes'_  as he slipped inside you, pushing his hardness into you. Giving a groan, he hissed and gritted his teeth.

"You're so big..." you called attention to.

 **"Tell me what I already don't know,"**  he said, starting to slide in and out of you. Moaning in light of the fact that you're enjoying this more than you wanted to let on, he let out another snicker that made his chest rumble.

 **"Enjoying this, are you?"** he gloated. **"** **Oh, such a good little rabbit; that name's fitting for you."** Beginning to get rougher, he pounded into you all the more carelessly, going faster. " **Wanting to get fucked like this, to get breeded... You love this. Let me hear how much you love it."**

"Hngh, HABIT," you groaned, deciding to not let your pride get the best of you; your lust is and it wanted him. "Please, please fuck me, cum inside me," you begged, and as your sentence finished, he began to do just that.

 **"See? See what an obedient bunny gets,** **_a reward_ ** **..."** he praised his voice becoming raspy as it's at this point you could tell he's starting to lose control, ending up quite an animal in bed. Snarling, he sank his teeth into your shoulder to leave what might without a doubt turn into a brilliant violet hickie in the morning. Wrapping your legs around his torso and your arms around his neck, your bodies were skin-to-skin, closer than before. HABIT picked up the pace, the sounds of pleasure he's making getting louder as he's now slamming into you, the mating press position you're in also making you yell out his name in passion.

"Oh, god, yes," you whispered, "I'm so close."

 **"You want my seed in you? I'm gonna fill you up and see how much you can take."**  At this point, his voice is starting to distort, his dark and deep demonic voice taking over. It isn't like it made a difference at any rate, considering he's lapsing into groans and unintelligible mumbling mixed in with swearing.

At last, he got the release he's seeking, signaled by a loud moan and a hard thrust into you, feeling the warmth pool in the bottom of your stomach. Whimpering from the intensity, you thought it'd be over; it's merely a delay as he kept on pushing in and out.

"W-What're you–"

Another wave of pleasure and warmth coursed all through your body as he came once more, his hips moving on their own as he rode out the remainder of the high. At long last, pulling out, you noticed that his hair is sticking to his forehead covered in sweat, panting.

You endeavored to prop yourself up to no avail, and to his protest as he laid on you, covering you both in the blanket.

"Affectionate much?" you teased.

 **"On the off chance that you mention this to anybody, I'll tear your tongue out. It's only natural to wanna protect and lie with your mate,"**  he explained. No amount of demonic distortion could hide the tiredness of his voice, how his words were drawn out.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, _bunny boy_ ," you replied back, calling him the nickname you loved to call him but he hated. You expected some sort of snapping comment in return, but to your utter surprise, there's nothing but the sound of your heartbeat and both of you breathing.

This time, he'll let it slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song "Animal (Fuck Like A Beast)" by W.A.S.P., you can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6u96tYuv2Zk).  
> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	2. I WAS TRAINED TO FUCK YOU, BABY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, YA FILTHY ANIMALS!!  
> Okay, wellll, technically, it's the 27th at the time I'm posting this, but hey! That's life (and also a happy holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas).  
> But, yes, it's here, the sequel to this smutty, smutty fanfic. Shoutout to the commentor on the first part who asked if there'd be more, you're one of the main reasons for doing this. You're awesome!

It'd been too long since your last "encounter" with HABIT. Way too long, you thought, though you knew it probably wasn't that long ago. It just _felt_ like it. After what had transpired, you felt...a _lot_ of things. A pinch of shame—you let a _demon_ fuck you— and a dash of anger—you let _that_ demon fuck you. And breed you. And make you feel so...so good... Before you knew it, some lust, some sorta need, wanting, is thrown into the pile of emotions that weighed heavily on your mind. Of course, you still had some pride intact; you weren't gonna just straight-up admit that you wanted him in any sort of capacity. You knew that his face would contort into this shit-eating grin, so proud of himself. He'd let it hang over your head for the rest of your life, and the last thing you need is to live the rest of your life in an apartment where this smug prick gloats over the fact that you wanted his dick.

No, you're too good for that. 'Too proud,' you kept telling yourself. 'Get it together!' you scolded yourself. 'But, hhh, hot demon dick,' you whined as you touched yourself to the filthy thoughts that filled your mind when you thought back to that time. Your hand kept you at bay, but not for long. Now you're in the opposite position as when this whole situation first began, with you avoiding HABIT because whenever you saw him, short in stature but exuding an alluring, powerful energy like he's ten feet tall and king, the heart-poundings the whole thing gave you drove you wild... You'd also discreetly take a quick sneak peek at his pants, knowing that they held back the hot, thick cock that he used to fuck you with. You made sure not to stare too long, you're raised on staring being rude, and you didn't wanna risk him catching you. God knows what either of you would do then. Yet, secretly, you almost wanted him to, to catch you, to feel that rush of adrenaline as he'd proceed to say, **"What, see something you like, filthy little slut that you are?"** Not even waiting to take off his pants fully to bend you over the table and force you to admit all the dirty fantasies you've thought about with him, while ramming himself inside―

The friction between your legs got more intense by the moment, and you shoved your beet-red face into your pillows, letting the feeling subside as you drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, for sure, you'd do something about this.

Sure enough, rays of sunlight filtered through blinds enough to cast over your eyelids and yawn, stretching out your arms and back with a few creaks. You check the clock next to you on your beside table. In your sleep-induced daze, you assume you haven't slept for that long; it's probably only, what, eight in the morning? Nine? You blink twice rapidly to make sure this still isn't some sorta dream. It's the afternoon. Three in the afternoon. What the fuck? You give a lazy facepalm and a groan, wondering how in the hell— No time to ask questions, your stomach decides, as a pang of hunger strikes you.

When you take care of that with a bowl of cereal, some juice, and toast—a classic "breakfast even though it's well into midday"—the rest of your day went rather uneventfully. You mainly lied in your bed, browsing the Internet and reading, going undisturbed so much so that it comes to you as a shock when you look over to your window to realize dusk's settling. The sky looked like a painter's palette, the way the dull yellows blend into the warm glow of pinks, clouds looking pillowy soft. The cover of night will soon envelop your little area, yet, despite the loss of time, you're more surprised to not hear from him. You didn't know if you should be relieved or scared. Some sorta mix of the two? That's probably a safe bet, yeah.

Speak of the devil himself, as if on cue, a hearty chuckle could be heard coming from the living room, followed by incoherent murmurs. You approached the doorway, peeking from the sliver of it that's open to see as you suspected―the television in the living room playing loudly, bright lights illuminating the otherwise dimly lit room. The mess of brown hair you'd recognize only belonging to Ev– HABIT.

 **"Come on, just tear out his entrails already, fuckin' cowards!"** a gruff voice mocked and spat at the screen from the couch; a sharp reminder of who really's there.

Like a lion that stalks its prey, you crept up to the lounge, so far up on your tiptoes you wondered briefly if this is what ballet dancers have to go through. You thought for a second that you'd be able to actually take him by surprise, but just your luck, of course you didn't.

 **"Are you really this shy, or are you this much of a goddamn fool?"**  HABIT called out, still facing the television screen, but you knew better than to think he's still talking to it. No, he directed that toward _you_ and now you're like an antelope, like a deer in headlights, you stopped in place with eyes wide open.

 **"Whaddya need?"**  HABIT questioned, and that's when you decided to go in for the ambush. Pouncing on him, straddling his lower torso, you glared right into his shining purple eyes. The way he looked at you like you're his next meal he's gonna savor and the smug-ass grin followed by him licking his lips, it got you...flustered. Which, is the exact opposite of how you wanted to come across. You wanted to be confident, ready to take him on, but here you are, looking down at the floor, heart slamming against your ribcage and your face burning up. Inside your head, you scrambled to think of anything to say, _anything_ , to break the tense sexual silence that fell upon the two of you. That's when your mind decided to go for the two most unfortunate pair of words you could think to say in your position.

"You're mine."

His only response is to throw his head back in a fit of wheezy laughter. **"Oh? _Oh?_ "** Some more laughter. **"Care to explain a bit more, my little bunny?"**

"Okay, first of all, shut up," you said, hating the fact that you found HABIT calling you his 'little bunny' adorable, "secondly, well, I– humans can go into heat, too, y'know." Granted, you're not far off that mark, but Jesus Christ, you thought to yourself, death by this prick would be less painful than whatever's coming out of your mouth. He continued to stare you down, but you noticed that he's still continuing to smile, obviously enthralled by your fumbling of words. He loved every second of it.

 **"And?"** he goaded on. **"What exactly do you want me to do about it, huh?"**

"Nothing," you stated, and in that moment, you acted on impulse, tired of twisting your tongue and swerving around your emotions. Beginning to undo his jeans, you felt the pulsating warmth of his member grow as he shifted, starting to catch on what you're trying to do. "I just, I just want you to do _nothing_ but let me ride you, and that's it."

 **"Are you gonna punish me for being a bad boy if I don't?"**  HABIT asked in a fake innocent voice. You knew that replying will only instigate HABIT further, that's what he wanted, so you elected to ignore him, opting to continue pulling down your pants and underwear, then sliding off his underwear, not even bothering to get them completely off.

"For once, I'm gonna use you the way I want like my own personal sex toy to get me off, and you know what they do? They don't talk―" You hissed through your teeth as you lowered yourself on his now fully erect hard-on, feeling his length slip inside you. "A-aha– goddamnit," you mumbled, trembling as you tried to steady yourself. You pulled yourself out, then back in, out, in, until you got a good movement going on. You started at a slow pace because _fuck_ you forgot how good his dick made you feel. You wanted to take your time, you wanted to take full advantage of this opportunity, but it took everything in your power to not start grinding hard on him. Then, you felt proud of yourself; underneath you is an eager groaning HABIT, resting his hands on your thighs. You could tell he wanted his own way with you, but apparently is enjoying this enough to still have you on top.

Deciding to take it up a notch, you started moving your body up and down again, this time faster, and that's when it hit you. Or, in this case, smacked you, as he took the opportunity to give a smack on your ass, his hand not leaving as he pinched and held firmly onto your thigh. Your pride taking a bit of a blow, you embarrassingly gave a loud moan in response, it stung but in an oh-so good way. He did it again and now you're giving in to the temptation, gyrating your hips as you moved forwards and backwards, grinding on his shaft that you knew is due to erupt.

"Don't hold back, I know you wanna finish inside me~" you teased, however you're one to talk, on the verge of climax yourself, toes curling and moans getting noisy. All it took is a whispered **"oh, shit,"** to signal that he's ready to burst, and he did, with one final thrust, you felt the familiar sensation pool inside you, filling you, the pleasure of it all tingling down your back and making you squirm.

**"Heh, enjoy yourself much–?"**

Not giving HABIT a chance to utter another word, your open-palmed hand met his cheek with a resounding _**THWACK!**_ , making sure to leave a red mark the same like he did to you. "That's for being an asshole," you chided, climbing off him and hastily pulling back up your undergarment, leaving behind your pants as you sped out of the room and into the bathroom, face flushed. "A hot asshole, but one nonetheless," you remarked before slamming the door, leaving no time for him to make a smartass comment or to see whatever idiotic face he's probably pulling at the moment.

Meanwhile, he got himself composed and collected again, fixing himself up, and started to head out the apartment door, reasoning to himself that he needed a walk. **"Little bunny's got some spunk..."**  HABIT talked to himself as he walked outside, baring a full-toothed smile, **" _good_ , I like my pet feisty. Glad I decided to keep them around."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song "The Girls Of Porn" by Mr. Bungle, you can listen to it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lN0_FD84E4). I know this is a smutfic and all, but be aware that this song references a lot of explicit and sensitive topics, click on it with awareness!


End file.
